


Aim Your Arrow

by The_Shy_One



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Dumpster Diving, Bad Flirting, Crossover, Deaf Clint Barton, Drabble, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, dumpster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: There was a strange green glowing man above him, looking concerned as he peered down into the dumpster that Clint had made his home in.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 10





	Aim Your Arrow

There was a strange green glowing man above him, looking concerned as he peered down into the dumpster that Clint had made his home in. Clint knew why there would be concern, but he didn’t particularly care after unexpectedly being yanked into a swirling vortex by a henchman who could perform magic and crashing into a dumpster and having to lay there in the trash heap out of exhaustion. 

Clint needed a break and what better way to do that than by laying in trash? 

“You need help? Or are you use to being a space-time anomaly that ends up at my building’s dumpster?” The man asked, floating above the dumpster even as he started to shift stuff off of Clint with a - green shifty thing coming from his knuckles? That can’t be right. 

Except it would, Clint’s seen what the mutants have for both superheroes and students, it wasn’t out the realm of possibilities for a power to manifest this way. Maybe he smacked his head on the lid of the dumpster and now had a concussion and wasn’t seeing things right. 

That would be his luck after all.

“I wouldn’t mind help,” Clint said, at last, shifting some garbage off his chest. He can hear a loud ringingly his ears, one that wasn’t caused by the hearing aids, but by his own head. It was something he could usually ignore if he wasn’t trapped by garbage. “But mind explaining to me how falling in a dumpster counted as a space-time anomaly.”

The man smiles, wide and eyes crinkling beneath the green mask. Clint sees the green shifty thing hauls a garbage bag off him, giving him room to sit up. “The ring detected something strange in my dumpster as I was coming home and that’s where I found you, stranger.” As Clint sits up, gets a closer look at the man - who was handsome, effortlessly so. Clint might be a little jealous if he also ignores the part of him that wants to kiss the man to the point of leaving the unknown man breathless - he sees that the man is also glowing as well. “By the way, what are you wearing? Even Green Arrow has more tact than that and he has a goatee.”

Clint would be more insulted by a man dressed in tight green spandex calling issue to his Hawkeye outfit, - it was perfectly serviceable and purple was a better colour than green, thank you -, but he was more concentrated on the other part of the man’s statement since he was still playing catch up in what was going on. “A ring?”

“Yeah, the Green Lantern Ring,” The man says, holding out his right hand for Clint to see. It looked like one of those Superbowl rings, big, bulky and almost the same kind of hideous. It just had the advantage of not being shiny and had the symbol of what he supposed was a lantern.

An apt name for a hero if a bit simple.

“A fashion statement for a superhero to make,” Clint said, mouth running before his brain as usual. “But it doesn’t mean anything to me, a man lying in the dumpster. Get to the point.”

“Besides fantastic insults, I know you’re not from around here.” Green Lantern said, leaning over the lip of the dumpster. The same green shifting thing comes from his ring once more, surrounding Clint’s body. As he’s lifted out of the dumpster, Green Lantern says,” I would have remembered a man with arrows running around in a purple outfit saving the world. Is it as tactless in your world as it is here?”

“Says the walking and talking glow stick.”

That earned an amused smirk from Green Lantern. “Attitude as well.”

“You try living with clowns during your childhood and not develop an attitude,” Clint said, feet finally planted on the ground. He sways for a moment before he finds his balance, feeling better now that he wasn’t in the dumpster. He checks his hearing aids as he said,” Also, I would like to speak on whoever can get me back home since I was on a time-sensitive case.”

Green Lantern nods, face smoothing into something more serious. “I can get that. But in the morning, please?”

Clint looks at the floating man, sees the exhaustion that Clint had seen in his own body too many times before. Right, Green Lantern did mention coming back home, probably tired when his ring alerted him to Clint.

He couldn’t deny a man his sleep despite being wide awake himself. “Sure, just leave me to figure out if you have Dog Cops or not in this universe to entertain myself.”

“Dog Cops?”

Clint groans, pressing his gloved hands to his face. Of course, he would land in a universe without his favourite show, that was his luck after all. What were they doing with the brilliance that is Dog Cop?

“Something from my universe, best damn show ever. Guess I’ll have to settle for second best.” Clint lowers his hands to hear the soft chuckle from the other man. Green Lantern had gotten closer, finally settling on standing rather than floating in the air.

“I’m sure my Netflix account will have something serviceable.” His voice was a bit lower, a bit more amused. Clint knew those signals, knew what usually came after. “Besides, if I can sic you on Batman in the morning, I’ll make it up for not having the best show across all the universes.”

“Thought you were tired.”

“I can manage for another few hours.” 

Oh, Clint wasn’t passing this opportunity up, not when Green Lantern was practically offering it to him. He would be a fool to do that. “Lead the way, Green Man.”

Green Lantern’s laugh voices off the walls of the alleyway, warm and amused that made Clint grin widely. Oh, this was going to be the best detour from a case he’s had.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this pair for a whole year now and I finally got an idea to do something with them. It was absolutely fun since Clint's always a fun character to write - same with Hal- and I hope to write more with these two in mind in the future. 
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun drabble to read! :D


End file.
